Mirror
Mirrors are the talismans used by StormLords to call forth their powerful lightning spells, calling forth the lightning from the heavens and channeling it through their mirrors to their unfortunate targets. List of Mirrors Mirror *Level 1 *Notes: : Cannot be upgraded. No growth/skills/talents Ba Gua Mirror *Level 5 *Upgraded with Shadow Stone *Talisman Skill : Cast a thunder to attack enemies. 3 minutes cooldown. Bonus vs: Fox Sprite : MP/Vigor Cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: : 2: : 3: *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Mirror at level 5 from Taoist ?? along with a Shadow Stone. This Mirror cannot be upgraded past its initial stage to Doom/Draco prefix. : Vast Mirror *Level 10 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Vast Spell: Summons a bolt of light to attack. 2 minute cooldown. : MP/Vigor cost: 15 Vigor : *Growth : 1: : 2: : 3: : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Mirror at level 15 from Captor DJ, along with a scarlet stone. Golden Mirror ''' *Level 20 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill: Golden Age : Regenerates MP (1300 at Draco) : MP/Vigor Cost: 30 Vigor : *Growth : 1: : 2: : 3: : 4: : 5: : 6: : 7: *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve the Golden Mirror from your level 20 class quest. After completing the quest for the Summoning Charm, you will recieve a quest to defeat Blaze Ox, which includes this talisman as a reward. Blaze Ox can also drop this talisman. '''Thunder Fire Mirror *Level 30 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Raises ME for 60 seconds. (+80 ME at Draco) : MP/Vigor Cost: 20 Vigor : *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : The major bosses of Water Palace can drop this talisman. You can also buy it for 20 Cypress Pendant/10 copper from the Immortal Guild if you have attained at least Rank 9 reputation with them. Thunder Beast Mirror *Level 40 *Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade *Talisman Skill : Deals damage, knocks back, and knocks down a target at close range. : MP/Vigor Cost: 25 Vigor *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> : Tier 3: : <> : <> : Tier 4: : <> : <> *Notes : The Thunder Beast mirror is earned by a quest called "A Superb Reward" gained at level 40. Completion of the quest grants the choice of either the Thunder Beast Mirror or a level 40 Gourd. :This Mirror can also be purchased from the Devil Tower Quartermaster for 10 Devil-Defeat Marks and 10 Gold. : :'Flame Mirror ' :*Level 50 :*Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade :*Talisman Skill Reduces Physical Damage and MR of targets in an area. (-100 damage and -70 MR at Draco. This stacks with other SLs using the skill.) : MP/Vigor Cost: ?? *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> : Tier 3: : <> : <> : Tier 4: : <> : <> *Notes : The major bosses in the Upper Imperial Tomb instance can drop this Talisman. : This Mirror can also be purchased from the Devil Tower Quartermaster for ?? Devil-Defeat Marks and ?? Gold or the Immortal guild for ?? Bamboo Pendants and ?? Gold. : : Category:Classes Category:Talisman Category:Skills